Wolf and a New Friend
by Derpylovesmuffins
Summary: Morika, the wolf protecter of Shard Forest, has turned into a human, but she doesn't understand why? She goes on a journey with Holo and Lawrence to find out why she has become her human self and why her destiny is leading her to Holo's home.


I ran through the dark woods. Trees tall, like they were touching the stars! I came upon a small lake and looked at the reflection of myself. My ice blue eyes and smoke gray fur made me smile. I saw a shadow, coming closer and closer. I puffed out my tail in fear, my ears laid back against me head. My whole wolf body quivered with fear, as the shadow fell over me. A human. I growled and ran toward the human, about to attack. I, Moriko, protector of Shard Forest, had to do her duties. I felt my heart skip a beat as the human took at a device and aimed, I saw a flash, and then blackness.

I woke up, my head ached and I put my hand up to my forehead in pain. WAIT. FOREHEAD, A HAND? I asked myself now looking closely at the new 5 "toed" paw. I never even seen one of these, have I? I felt my tail flashing with curiosity. I stood up on fours.

"God this is uncomfortable" I said to myself. I looked back at my long back legs and stood up on those two, surprisingly good balance came from this. I felt a breeze run by, hitting against my new, no furred, body. I looked at the new body, my hair was now a light purple and my tail a gray with a white tip. I felt my ears sense a monster, coming down the dirt line. I felt my wolf like ears. Soft, and purple like my hair. I looked at the direction where I was picking up a scent of a monster. It came into sight, a black horse leading, to the looks of it, a carriage. My tail puffed up and the horse stopped right in front of me.

"Why did we stop?" I heard a voice from the back, as a red headed girl lifted her head up and looked at me. The man driving, had gray hair and squinted at me.

"She looks kinda like you, Holo!" He said "Do you recognize her?" The girl looked at me closer and saw my tail flashing back and forth, I blushed and held my tail with my hands. It was then I realized I was in my "human form", which I have only been in one other time. But why? The girl interrupted my thought.

"Protector of Shard Forest." She said with a smirk. I shot a glare of amazement at her, then I looked deep into her eyes, and I looked at her red tail and ears. This was no doubt, Holo the wise wolf. I nodded.

"Holo?" I asked, she nodded and smiled. The man stepped down from the carriage and handed me some clothes.

"I-If you wouldn't mind putting on these…." He said awkwardly. I sniffed his shoulder and looked at him quizzically as I grabbed the clothes.

"You're not a wolf?" I asked him. He laughed and nodded.

"Nope. Human! Names Kraft Lawrence, but call me Lawrence." The man said. I smiled at him thankfully, as the Holo shot uncertain glances at me from the back of the carriage. I finished putting my clothes on.

"Lets go now." Holo said eagerly.

"Don't worry, we will get to the town soon!" Lawrence laughed. Holo made a pouty face and shrugged. Then. I looked around. Where was I? Why was I here? I looked at Lawrence as he walked to me. I put my ears back to show him I was scared of my surroundings. He stopped and frowned.

"Are you ok miss? Do you need any help?" He asked. "Also, didn't catch your na-"

"Moriko, and yes. Where are we?" I asked, interrupting him. I smiled kindly to show I was sorry. Holo watched us carefully now, still in the carriage, now moving to the front seat. Her tail swishing.

"Too say the truth, I am not sure. Middle of nowhere, but on the way to the nearest town, would you like to come?" Lawrence asked, as Holo almost fell over.

"WHAT?" She asked, but Lawrence ignored her. I could tell he was hoping to help. I felt my eyes sparkle at the offer of help and nodded.

"That would be great! Thank you very much." I said, looking at Holo, who seemed like she wanted all the attention right now.

"Great! NOW LETS GO AND EAT!" Holo said happily. "That was a fast mood change" I thought to myself and chuckled. I looked to Lawrence for where I should sit.

"You can sit on the other side in the front or go to the back. Anywhere is fine!" He nodded as we walked to the carriage. I smiled and hopped in the front to start with, but then climbed to the back. Lawrence then hopped on in the front, sitting next to Holo. Who looked back at me as we started moving. She smiled at me and then turned forward again and leaned against Lawrence. I heard them laugh and I turned to the side too see trees, and small woods. I smiled remembering home, then the thought came back. Why was I here? Even a bigger question, here in my human form?

I lied down in the back and found a soft blanket, I pulled it over me and my eyes became heavy. I smiled knowing Lawrence would help me, as it looked he was helping Holo. My eyes became even heavier and then it felt as if i was transported away. Far away. I have had dreams before, but I remember I was told, human dreams are very unique and different. I saw a light, and soon I was running through the woods, with my wolf body. I kept running, not sure what was going on. Then I came upon the lake I had last seen before becoming a human. I looked around in panic, then I saw where the human was, but this time, it was Holo and Lawrence. They smiled at me and then disappeared and all the land fell below me, leaving me standing in blackness, and me looking around in hope.

"Moriko, wake UP!" I heard a voice and snapped out of my dream, I sat up and became nose to nose with Holo. her tail puffed in anger, she must of been trying to wake me up for a while now.

"Good. Your up, Moriko. We need to talk about what will happen after we visit this town. This visit will be short, so best to speak before!" Lawrence laughed not looking back. I nodded and got up and sat where Holo was. I looked back and Holo was now wrapped in the blacket. I giggled and turned to Lawrence.

"Would you like to travel with us?" Lawrence asked me. My ears pricked up in shock. Then I remembered Lawrence wasn't a wolf, but a human. WHY would he want to help me...just why?


End file.
